1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for managing digital content and more particularly to a method and system for managing, promoting and delivering digital content, including streaming media.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the Internet, the World Wide Web, and advances in achieving ever increasing, affordable bandwidth, an industry has developed around the delivery of digital content, especially streaming media content. By way of example, streaming media may be used for any of a number of purposes, including entertainment, distance learning and corporate purposes. Entertainment companies stream movies, music and sporting events, distance learning companies stream educational content, and corporations stream training materials, presentations and commercials.
Although some streaming media content providers may have relatively few items of content to provide, some content providers have hundreds, even thousands of content files. Storing and streaming this number of content files can be costly. Furthermore, streaming content requires a level of technical expertise often not found in companies focusing on creating content. Consequently, content creators and providers have turned to service providers to store and stream content on behalf of the content providers.
As more content providers turn to service providers for their streaming technology needs, service providers must manage more client accounts and greater numbers of content files. Furthermore, to maintain existing content provider clients and attract new clients, service providers must provide a content management system that not only is capable of organizing large numbers of content files, but also is easy for the content providers to use.
As service providers start creating and owning their own content, the service providers face an even greater challenge, namely, the need to sort the vast number of incoming streams both originating from third parties and those internally created or controlled. In addition, efficiently linking, updating and promoting the digital content is important given the speed with which internet users are accustomed to receiving content. As service providers start creating their own content, they are responsible for promoting this content by making it known and available to their users.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method to efficiently link, manage and promote digital content, including streaming media.